Our overall aim is to study biochemical activities of identified neurons in the marine mollusc, Aplysia, which are important to neurophysiological functioning. We are concerned with biosynthesis of transmitter substances, as well as with the apparatus responsible for their axoplasmic transport and the transport of other cellular constituents. In addition, we are attempting to identify and characterize specific membrane proteins, including receptor molecules.